Wings of Light and a Secret Promise
by Sn0wAng3l101
Summary: Derris-Kharlan appears in the sky, and my awesome friend Kevin and I are taken away to the world of Tales of Symphonia. Can we survive long enough to get home? Now being completely revised! Warning: There WILL be cursing, violence, and suggestive themes!


After over a year of hiatus, I'm FINALLY back in action! I can't apologize enough for the wait everyone! I'm SO sorry! T-T

Anyway, I decided to rewrite the fic for a few reasons, mainly because my writing has improved dramatically since I started it ages ago. Also because there were a ton of loopholes and too many grammar issues.

I hope you enjoy the updated version of **Wings of Light and a Secret Promise**!

* * *

"We are such _dorks_," I said with a smile.

"But we're _awesome_ dorks," Kevin said as he examined my costume.

It was the night before AnimeNEXT, and Kevin and I were doing a final fitting for our costumes. Being the undeniable geeks we were, we decided to create the outfits we created for the Tales of Symphonia fan fiction I was writing and wear them to the convention.

My costume had hardly changed from its original design since I started the story. The fingertip length dress and the swallow-tailed cape thing were now black with dark blurple lining instead of green with a darker green lining. The sleeves now exposed my shoulders and got skin tight around my elbows and had pointed ends that slipped around my middle fingers. The tights I was wearing were now black instead of white. Overall I think it looked much better with my gothic version Rogue's hair, which was the main reason I changed my outfit design in the first place, than with the original design.

Kevin's outfit was completely different from his original design. We went through several drafts of it, but in the end it turned out great. The outfit was inspired by Howl from **Howl's Moving Castle**. The layout of the jacket was the same as Howl's, but we made it a solid dark purple with black lining—which I just realized was the opposite of my outfit— for the main portion of the outfit and made the ends of the sleeves white instead of a creamy color. Kevin's under shirt, which we deemed necessary to have _extremely_ poofy sleeves, was black and so were his pants and boots. Just to add a **Tales of Symphonia** flair to the outfit, we decided to include designs on his pants and boots similar to what Genis had on his pants in the color we used for his jacket.

We, and by _we_ I mean _I_, even went as far as creating my Exsphere and Kevin's Cruxis Crystal complete with key crests. I was happy that I was finally able to use my casting resin for something so incredibly awesome and useful.

"Everything looks good," Kevin said as he stood up straight. "Now check me."

I slowly walked around Kevin, making sure I looked at even the tiniest details in his costume. None of the seams were fraying, there were no holes, and it wasn't even wrinkled.

"You're good," I said happily.

Kevin smiled at me. "You're such a good sewer, Auntie."

Making our costumes was probably the hardest thing I've ever done by myself. Considering how much I had to modify existing patterns to get the end result, they turned out pretty awesome.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, stretching my arms back behind my bed.

"We should probably get started on the sandwiches for tomorrow…" Kevin said.

"Probably," I said as I cracked my knuckles. "But you said you didn't have any bread, right?"

"Let's just go buy some at 711."

"That works. I could really go for one of those pepperoni pizza stick thingies they have…"

Kevin laughed. "You're such a fatty, Auntie."

"I don't want her, you can have her! She's too fat for me!" I sang as I danced in place. "Anyway, onwards!"

I started taking a step forward, and then immediately turned around.

"Shoes would help," I muttered as I grabbed the customized ankle boots.

The "boots" started off as two pairs of black flip-flops that I somehow managed to sew durable fabric to after gluing a pair of flip-flops to another pair to make them thicker. Adding the zipper in the back was no fun since I had to redo it so many times because I kept messing it up. At one point I had chucked them across the room because I got so frustrated. I immediately burst into laughter when I hit Kevin in the face with them and he actually had decent sized marks for the better part of five hours.

Once I had my ghetto boots on and grabbed my purse (I _refuse_ to go anywhere without it) we went out into the chilly summer night air. It felt great to be breathing fresh air, but I wished I had brought my jacket out with me. Oh well.

Just as I was reaching for my phone to check the time, I stumbled over a bump in the curb and nearly fell on my face.

"Good job," Kevin praised jokingly.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically as I stood up straight.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. My black and white hair was now constantly getting in my face, not allowing me to see anything around me.

"AUNTIE!" Kevin shouted. "LOOK AT THE SKY! LOOK AT THE SKY! HURRY BEFORE IT GOES AWAY!"

"What?" I asked as I held my hair back and looked up. "What a—"

I swore I became mute. I had never been rendered speechless in my nineteen years of life, and this one _definitely_ took the cake.

"_Holy_…_fucking_…_SHIT!_" I screamed with shock.

"It's Derris-Kharlan!" Kevin exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

The menacing, purple planet was now quickly taking up most of the night sky, giving everything a bright purple tint. I stared in horror at the blue and violet clouds swirling on the planet's surface as it got closer.

"Why do I feel like I know what's going to happen next?" Kevin asked, still looking up at the steadily growing planet.

That's when I heard it. I heard the sound that was made whenever someone in Tales of Symphonia teleported. I looked to my side, gasping when I realized that Kevin was gone.

"Kevin?" I asked out loud as I looked around for him.

I kept looking around me as if he was going to magically reappear in front of me, but I knew he wasn't going to. I also knew that I was going to be next. I looked up at Derris-Kharlan in tears, praying that I wouldn't be next. I'm not a religious person either, much to my family's dismay, so when I pray, I _pray_.

The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was lightning reaching out to Earth from the immensely large planet.

My eyes flew open and I realized I was breathing heavily.

_That was a fucked up dream…I thought. It was so real…_

"You're finally awake!"

I turned over, finding Kevin sitting next to me. As I looked at him I realized that we were still outside, but there was something terribly wrong.

We were in a grassy field during the day.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, panicking as I sat up.

Kevin didn't answer me; he just let me look around. I knew this setting all too well. In the distance I could see a tall mountain and there was a forest nearby. The thing that really hit me was the tall, thin line stretching into the clouds from the ground. My mind kept denying it, but I knew it was true.

I fell back onto the ground, not caring that I landed too hard.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I cried at the sky.

We were in **Tales of Symphonia**.

* * *

Sorry for the cursing, I'm just trying to be realistic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!


End file.
